Through Three Doors
by Moon-Shadow Wolf
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell, but some people don't want to tell it. Travelling to England for a tournament more of Kai's shadowed past is revealed, but perhaps this time he won't be avle to cope


Moon-Shadow Wolf - Hey, erm... this is my story, its mainly about Kai and his past, and how the Bladebreakers are still trying to get through to him. Feel free to read, or you could leave now but I would like you to read it pleaaaazzzzzeeeee, and then if you were really nice just click the submit review button ( thank you and enjoy, here comes the first chapter. Oh but before I start, I would like to officially state that I do not own Beyblade, or I would a) not be writing fanfiction, I would be writing episodes and b) and I would be very very rich hehehehehehe we can all dream. Either way hope you like it please R&R any suggestions welcome, but dont be too mean. Moon-Shadow Wolf (  
  
~****~  
  
Chapter 1 - Why bother?  
  
"Are you sure you've eaten enough now Tyson?" the blond blader said, as Tyson was standing up after 5 breakfast helpings. Everyone sitting at the table laughed, Kai however was sitting on a table with Mr. Dickenson on the other side of the room, it was clear to anyone that the old, kind man wasn't getting anywhere, in whatever he was trying to discuss.  
"I don't understand Kai, they're part of your team and have been for over a year, do you not think its about time you let them in? They would like so much for you to lighten up and give them a clue as to what goes on in your head." He was practically pleading with Kai now. "I know that you don't want to explain your life before the Bladebreakers, but sometime or another you will have to stop running from your past. And they could help you." The crimson eyed blader merely kept his steel fixed gaze on Mr. Dickenson, who wasn't going to stop until he got answer.  
  
"Kai I understand what you've been through is traumatic, how you've been treated by many people is not right, but they are your friends. You can't keep pretending that you can cope because your going to crack and when you do, perhaps they won't be as willing to help you out Kai." Kai had heard this conversation many times now, it would end up with Mr. Dickenson leaving him to think about it. He kept eye contact hoping Mr. Dickenson would give up, if he kept silent.  
"Look Kai, its still haunting you and not only is it obvious to me, the others know it as well. If you don't confide in them soon, then maybe I will." Kai continued to stare Mr. Dickenson in the eyes, feeling the anger starting to boil in his blood. It was not Mr. Dickenson's choice to tell them anything about him.  
  
"Its my life Mr. Dickenson, and its my decision what to do with it. I've managed on my own, on my own two feet for the past 16 years. I do not need your help, you are not one of my parents you have no right to tell me what to do." Kai stood up as calmly as was possible and walked off, out of the hotel and into the mid-day heat.  
  
~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~  
  
I have had enough of this situation, my life is my business, my problem and I can deal with it. Whatever makes them think that I would be any better off letting them in to my life? If I do that they can hurt me, I learnt that a long time ago, the only person you can depend upon is yourself. A friend is just an enemy in disguise, that's why I don't have them. And for the past five years that has worked if I block people out and shrug them off, as though they mean no more to me than the dirt on the bottom of my shoes then they'll give up after a while. But now things are different they just won't give up, they clearly haven't got the picture yet. I don't need friends to make me stronger, and I certainly don't need their help or assistance. Everyone has a story to tell, but some people don't want to tell it.  
  
~~~~~~End Kai's POV~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers minus Kai, were sitting in the hotel room with Mr. Dickenson talking about the upcoming tournament arrangements. They were going to England, although there had been a number of tournaments that they could have partaken in, Mr. Dickenson had specifically chosen this one. It would mean that Kai would have to face his past, as part of it, had been forgotten in England. Mr. Dickenson admired Kai, there was no doubt about it, but sometimes extreme measures have to be taken, if you want a positive outcome in the long run.  
"So when do we leave Mr. D?" Tyson asked really glad that they were finally getting the chance to visit England, perhaps if they were lucky they might see the Queen's procession.  
"Tomorrow evening Tyson. You will all catch a plane at 5:45 p.m. and then once your in England you will stay in a hotel in London for a night, before starting your way up to Derbyshire, where the tournament is being held." Everyone was excited, they were all looking forward to the tournament, and none of them had ever been to Britain. It was then that Kai wandered in, saw Mr. Dickenson and so turned and went into the bedroom to be alone. He had almost made a clean escape when Mr. Dickenson called him.  
"Kai just come here, we have some details to run over about the upcoming tournament, and perhaps your team would like you be with them for a short while." He was smiling, but Kai could sense that the undertone of his voice was playing almost on the side of threat. He sat down in silence. "As I was just saying to the rest of your team the forthcoming tournament is in Derbyshire England, you will be leaving tomorrow at 5:45 p.m. I will expect you to have the team ready by then." Kai froze inwardly, whilst he tried to keep his face as the emotional mask it usually was, alarm bells were going off inside his head, Derbyshire England. He couldn't go, he wouldn't go. Something told him that Mr. Dickenson had planned this, he wasn't sure why he got that feeling but something in his instincts was telling him that Mr. Dickenson was sending them there purposefully. He was under the impression that if he sent Kai there then he would have to face up to the past. And while he had no choice about going to Derbyshire, he could choose not to let it get to him. Surely it couldn't be that bad, I mean he could only remember bits and pieces of his past there.  
"I'm afraid boys I must leave, Rei if you can keep the aeroplane tickets, don't lose them." The Raven haired blader nodded.  
"I won't Mr. Dickenson." His amber eyes full of truth and pride that he had been trusted with the keeping of the tickets.  
  
"I will be in contact with you boys very shortly once you arrive in England, I will email you the details of your hotel and where it is. Have a good flight boys." He stood up and walked out "Goodbye boys." Everyone wished Mr. Dickenson and saw him off, everyone minus Kai. He went into his room and locked the door. He lay down on the bed and put his CD walkman on, turning it up to full volume. The next month or so was going to be a tough one, one that he'd rather completely forget about. Like much of his past, having suppressed the memories he was not sure, how much he was going to discover, but either way it was his business and no-one had the right to try and butt into it. ~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai was up a long time before anyone else so much as stirred. He wasn't going to get them up, they may believe he was cold and heartless but a day of travelling awaited them which would mean that they more sleep they got the less they would moan and complain about being tired. He packed what little belongings he had and made sure that the room was relatively tidy.  
"Good morning Kai." The sleepy amber eyed blader said, as he walked in having just woken up. "Hn." Was Kai's response. Rei decided that maybe it would just be best if he let Kai be and went to have a shower. Kenny was the next up. Unfortunately for Kai it had not occurred to Kenny that maybe Kai didn't want to talk about the upcoming tournament in England. And so the questions started coming.  
  
"This is going to be so good Kai, apparently the Beyblading standards in England whilst few, are very high. Are you excited?" Kenny's fingers were absent mindedly flying over Dizzi's keyboard. "Hn." Kai replied. He was not ready to socialise yet, especially when it involved talking about England.  
  
"Kai have you ever been to England?" Kenny asked. Kai was unsure as to how he should reply so he settled for a one word answer.  
"Yes." He could see that more questions would follow and was dreading how it would turn out. "How come?" Chief looked up from his computer.  
"I can't remember." Kai was not going to get out of this hole. Perhaps it would just have been safer to say no.  
  
"Oh, come on Kai, you must remember?" It was then that Max walked in, his blond hair ruffled and messy from sleeping.  
  
"Remember what?" He asked brightly. Damn Kai thought, this was not good. "Kai has been to England before." Kenny replied bluntly. Max's face lit up with eager curiosity. "How come Kai?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling.  
"I can't remember." Kai was getting aggravated by the situation. He wished he had never said he had been before, it would have been so much simpler.  
"Oh come on Kai? Surely you remember something." Kai couldn't take it anymore, at that same moment Tyson walked in, he was up unusually early for him. "Huh?" He said unsure of the situation that he had walked into.  
"I don't remember OK? Just forget I ever mentioned it, and even if I did, why would it have anything to do with you?" Kai turned on his heel and walked out slamming the door behind him. "What happened?" Rei asked when he came back into the room. Looking at the confused Tyson who had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
"Its just Kai, you know what why bother?" This was unusual for Kenny to be that cold and almost unheard of. Everyone remained in silence as they packed and got all the stuff they would need for the flight to England.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moon-Shadow Wolf  
  
Hope you enjoyed that, tell me if you want me to continue with this, positive criticism is welcome. Oh so R&R, if you want more then tell me or I'm not continuing. Thank You ( 


End file.
